Les Princes de Xing
by Jaensdenim
Summary: Edward Elric et Lin Yao, héritiers favoris de l'empereur de Xing, ont dix-sept ans, sont responsables, beaux, intelligents... Et adorent rendre fous leurs garde-du-corps respectifs, Roy et Ranfan. UA RoyEd LinRanfan
1. Il était une fois deux princes

Premier chapitre en réponse au défi 16 de Dragonna. Un vrai monstre pour moi, avec plus de trois mille mots, alors qu'en temps normal, j'arrive à peine à dépasser les deux mille. Un merci spécial à Mimi l'abeille, mon ado révoltée contre l'autorité parentale, qui s'est bien amusée à détruire mes descriptions débiles. Et à Isa, qui n'aime pas le RoyEd, snif... Je ne ferai pas de lemon, tout simplement parce que j'en suis incapable (Je finis toujours par me perdre dans des descriptions anatomiques foireuses...) et, bien que les personnages principaux demeurent Ed et Lin, je me pencherai plus sur la relation entre Ed et Roy que celle entre Lin et Ranfan, par pur caprice parce que j'aime le Yaoi ! Espérons que je ne vous ai pas déjà fait fuir et bonne lecture ! (Mon dieu, c'est la première fois que j'écris une note d'auteur aussi longue...)

FMA ne m'appartient pas, heureusement pour bien des gens...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **Il était une fois deux princes d'un royaume lointain...**

-J'ai... faim...

Le jeune homme agonisant aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval étalé sur la chaussée murmurait ses dernières paroles, tandis qu'un petit groupe de curieux se rassemblait peu à peu autour de la future dépouille.

C'était le jour du marché public sur la place impériale, construite en plein cœur de la capitale sous l'ordre de l'Empereur, cinquante ans plus tôt. L'endroit grouillait de gens et les gamins courraient sans ordre logique entre les étals remplis de victuailles les plus appétissantes les unes que les autres, poursuivis par leur mère tentant vainement de faire leurs provisions sans encombres. Les ananas gorgés de jus saluaient le soleil de leurs pointes acérées, tandis que les poissons aux yeux vides dardaient leur acheteurs de regards coupables. Une odeur étrange, à la fois nauséabonde et délicieuse, flottait dans l'air, embaumant chaque recoin de son arôme indéchiffrable.

- Vous allez bien, jeune homme ? demanda craintivement un vieil homme en s'avançant de la masse informe formée par l'adolescent frappant à la porte de St-Pierre.

- ... Faim ...

Concluant que le pauvre garçon quémandait de la nourriture, Tim Marcoh, en gentilhomme qu'il était, eu un sourire conciliant et retira de son sac de courses une pomme qu'il avait acheté à moitié prix à un marchant provenant de la lointaine contrée d'Amestris. La chair rouge du fruit était fraiche contre ses doigts et, d'un geste bienveillant, il tendit la nourriture à l'affamé.

Tout à coup, une voix de femme retenti dans le marché bondé et, quelques secondes plus tard, un ninja impérial, reconnaissable à son masque finement orné, se fraya un chemin à travers l'attroupement formé autour de l'inconscient.

- Maitre Lin ! Maitre Lin !

À l'appel de son nom, le cadavre revint d'entre les morts et, attrapant au passage le cadeau d'un Marcoh médusé, il prit la poudre d'escampette, lançant des éclats de rire réjouis. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au centre du groupe que le guerrier masqué se rendit compte de la disparition de sa cible, poussant un soupir de dépit, il se lança à la poursuite du ressuscité sous les yeux de merlans frits des habitants de la métropole.

Le vieil homme fixa pensivement la paume où, quelques instants plus tôt, se trouvait un beau fruit à la peau vermeille. Ce Lin... Était-ce... ?

...

Les appartements du fils adoptif de l'Empereur tenaient plus du pays dévasté après le passage d'un ouragan de catégorie sept et des ruines de Xerxès que d'un véritable endroit pour dormir. Les livres d'élixirologie s'étalaient anarchiquement sur le plancher, s'empilant parfois en tour instables qui rivalisaient de hauteur les unes contre les autres, tandis que des parchemins couvert d'obscures symboles alchimiques formaient une mer blanche sur toute la surface de la pièce. L'air désoxygéné de la chambre sentait le renfermé et semblait saturé de poussière, comme sur quelqu'un s'était amusé à y secouer la totalité des tapis du palais impérial en prenant bien soin de fermer toutes les issues.

C'est au milieu de ce capharnaüm , entre un encrier et une montagne d'ouvrage au relief accidenté, que Edward Elric réfléchissait, penché sur un manuel aux pages écornées datant au minimum du siècle dernier, sa tête blonde appuyée sur sa main gauche.

Soudain, la frêle porte de l'habitation construite à l'écart de la ville s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un prince à la fois essoufflé et hilare.

- Lin ?

- Ed !

- Maitre Lin !

L'intrus se retourna en direction de la voix qui l'avait interpellé, levant les mains en l'air comme un criminel pris en plein délit, un sourire malicieux et un haussement d'épaule en guise d'alibi. Retirant son masque, la ninja qui s'était éreintée à le poursuivre toute la journée couru les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'héritier du trône, passablement fatiguée par le caractère puéril de celui dont elle avait la charge et par la galopade imposée par ce dernier.

- Ranfan ! S'exclama le fuyard d'un ton léger en ignorant l'air renfrogné qu'affichait son garde du corps. Quelle belle promenade vous m'avez offert aujourd'hui! Voudriez-vous me laisser seul avec mon futur Grand Conseiller un instant ? Je voudrais lui parler en privé... De l'avenir de ce pays, bien entendu !

N'attendant visiblement pas d'objections de la part de son interlocutrice, il la poussa sans ménagement en dehors de la pièce, malmenant de nouveau le pauvre et innocent cadre de porte qui n'avait pourtant dans de mal à personne. Ceci fait, il enjamba un tas de linge sale, évita, non sans peines, l'effondrement d'une bonne cinquantaine de livre assemblés en une imitation très approximative de la tour de Pise et, d'un bond, se retrouva accroupi près de Ed, demeuré concentré sur ses calculs alchimiques.

- Toujours occupé à rendre les ninjas chargés de ta protection fous ? S'enquit l'élixirologue sans toutefois quitter des yeux son bouquin.

- Toujours! Crois-moi ou pas, cette fille est coriace ! Deux mois, et elle n'a toujours pas abandoné ! Tu imagines, deux mois !

Il imaginait, en effet, deux mois de longues et douloureuses tortures psychologiques pendant lesquelles il serait obligé de surveiller cet imbécile irresponsable.

- ... Moi, je crois qu'elle te plait.

L'ainé avait quitté sa lecture et regardait désormais de ses iris dorés pleins de sous-entendus celui qui l'avait dérrangé.

- Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas mon genre, rétorqua Lin en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle manque de charme féminin

Il mima deux seins volumineux de ses mains, comme pour mieux illustrer son propos.

- Et puis, tu peux toujours parler, le fan d'élixirologie. À quand remonte ton dernier repas ?

- Je...

Mué par une intervention divine, l'estomac d'Ed gargouilla bruyamment. Un ange passa.

- Deux jours, capitula-t-il, battu. J'ai oublié... À cause de mes recherches...

Éclatant de rire comme un bienheureux, son interlocuteur lui répondit:

- Si tu t'alimentais un peu mieux, peut-être que tu grandirais...

Le coude de l'élixirologue s'écrasa dans l'estomac de son cadet, faisant taire d'un coup les gloussements de collégienne de ce dernier. L'impact fut tel que, perturbé dans son équilibre, il tomba à la renverse et s'écrasa sur le plancher, soulevant un nuage de poussière accumulée depuis près d'une semaine.

- Lin...

- Ed ?

Ayant fini de recracher la saleté non-identifiée qui lui bloquait les voies respiratoires, le prince aux cheveux d'ébène releva la tête, étonné par le ton sérieux qu'avait employé le blondinet.

- Tu sais, toute cette histoire de succéder à l'Empereur et tout...

Le futur Grand Conseiller marqua une pause, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

- Je sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je veux dire... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix et puis, c'est toi son vrai fils alors...

- Tu parles comme un lâche.

Le concerné se retourna vers son demi-frère, les globes oculaires grands comme des roues de moulin. Celui-ci, désormais à sa hauteur, affichait un air grave, qui contrastait de beaucoup avec l'habituel détachement souriant qu'il abordait en toutes situations.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, car tu n'as pas eu à éviter toutes les tentatives d'assassinats, les complots et les attentats dont j'ai été la cible, mais je veux le pouvoir, et je veux que tu sois à mes cotés lorsque viendra le temps de diriger. Tu ne partage peut-être pas mon sang, mais je te considère déjà plus comme faisant partie de ma famille que ces chiens qui ont bassement tenté d'empoisonner mon père.

Edward, à la fois honteux, désarmé et vaguement déprimé, resta silencieux. Évidement, il avait raison en tout point. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix...

- Excuse-moi, marmonna Lin en se grattant la nuque, légèrement mal à l'aise. Je m'emporte toujours quand tu parles de ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser m'abandonner le pouvoir comme ça.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

- Et puis, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais me demander de te céder la place d'Empereur ! Comme si toi, tu avais la trempe d'un dirigeant de droit divin ! Ailleuh !

Massant l'arrière de son crâne où une paume bien envoyée avait habilement replacé ses idées de grandeurs, le monarque en devenir se plaignit longuement de son triste sort d'enfant martyre, roulant deux ou trois fois sur les sol comme un chien battu, histoire d'appuyer un peu son discours. Pointé par un doigt accusateur, son cruel bourreau, vraisemblablement peu affecté par les remords, se contenta de secouer les épaules avec flegme, faisant virevolter la tresse qui lui séparait le dos.

Peu à peu, les gémissements de douleur et de chagrin changèrent de niveau sonore, passant du fortissimo au mezzo-forte, pour finalement se taire complètement au moment où le jeune homme se redressa à la verticale d'un coup, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Zut...

- Quoi ? Demanda l'élixirologue en soulevant à peine le nez du livre qu'il avait repris en attendant la fn des lamentations.

- J'avais oublié ... Le conseil ...

Synchronisés, les yeux des deux princes s'écarquillèrent pour former quatre cercles parfaits et, d'une seule voix, ils s'écrièrent:

- Ils nous attendent dans cinq minutes !

...

Greed pianotait sur la laque du bras de son siège depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand énervé, le grand patron des services de renseignements impériaux lui fit sèchement remarquer que le bruit le dérangeait.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de faire autant de vacarme, imbécile ?

- T'as qu'à te boucher les oreilles, lui rétorqua le concerné. Moi, je suis obligé d'endurer ton look de palmier endimanché et je ne peux rien y faire.

Au moment même où Envy s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge du trésorier royal avec la ferme résolution de le décapiter à coup de dents, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'interposa entre les deux adversaires, les fusillant tous deux du regard sous ses cils maquillés.

- Vous allez arrêter, tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez pas vous sentir l'un l'autre que vous êtes obligés de vous chamailler comme des gamins d'école primaire à chaque fois que vous vous voyez!

L'intervention de Lust eu à peu près l'effet recherché car les deux antagonistes retrouvèrent leurs places respectives et se contentèrent de s'envoyer, à intervals réguliers, des menaces de morts silencieuses via quelques coups d'oeil haineux. Soupirant un bon coup, l'ambitieuse maitresse favorite du souverain de l'empire d'Orient se rassit croisant les bras en soulevant sa poitrine déjà plus que généreuse. Le geste désinvolte de la concubine n'échappa pas aux iris aiguisés du génie militaire qui, quelques mètres plus loin, affichait un sourire aux consonances plus ou moins agréables. Solf J. Kimblee, maitre des armées de Xing et stratège de talent, semblait plutôt intéressé par le décolleté à la limite de la décence. Un peu plus à droite, siégeaient le père et le fils, Wrath et Pride, tous deux affichant un air des plus sérieux, qui, bien que approprié au visage du diplomate de cinquante ans, seyait mal au corps d'enfant du jeune chef de la police.

La salle où avait lieu les rencontres des hauts dignitaires du régime était du genre trop somptueuse et ridiculement grande. Elle avait cette atmosphère oppressante et solennelle qui caractérisait si bien les endroits où les décisions d'importance se prennaient, l'odeur de l'encens qu'on y brulait avant chaque réunion et le luxe que seul le monarque d'une nation aussi riche et puissante pouvait s'offrir. Comme pour ajouter à ce sentiment d'importance, l'allée qu'empruntaient ceux qui demandaient audience, qu'ils soient pauvres, riches, manants ou fils de roi, pour se rendre au trône entouré des cinq sièges des hauts fonctionnaires, s'étendait à l'infini, bordée de colones écarlates, couleur de puissance et de force, tranchant avec le noir qui dominait le reste de la pièce. L'unique absent à cette joyeuse réunion de famille que représentait le conseil impérial était l'Empereur lui-même, dont la chaise ornée des insignes de tous les clans du royaume d'Orient demeurait désespérément vide.

- Désolé ! Nous sommes en retard !

S'arrêtant pour souffler un peu après leur cavalcade dans les rues de la capitale, les deux princes traversèrent la distance qui les séparaient du conseil eu pas de course et touchèrent le sol de leur front, salutation de mise lorsqu'on s'adressait aux membres du cabinet du suzerain.

- Trente minutes, commenta Wrath en lissant sa moustache. Vous faites des progrès.

- Je confirme, renchéri Pride, qui, derrière son allure de gamin, dégageait une maturité peu commune. Vous devriez être plus responsables. Vous restez les héritiers du royaume, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Ed, désormais à genoux, jetta un regard évoquant à Lin, qui continua de regarder droit devant lui, imperturbablement souriant.

- Ils n'ont que dix-sept ans. Laissez-les s'amuser un peu, répliqua Lust avec un soupir entendu.

- Ils auront amplement le temps de devenir vieux et ennuyeux une fois sur le trône, je me trompe ?

Exhibant ses canines pointues, le financier de l'Empire adressa un rictus plus ou moins rassurant aux deux jeunes hommes.

- Là n'est pas la question, Greed, siffla Envy, énervé. Et puis, tu n'es pas...

- Je crois qu'il serait une bonne idée d'accélérer un peu le mouvement et de leur expliquer pourquoi nous les avons convoqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Kimblee, qui faisait nonchalamment jouer les jointures de ses doigts. Les autres conseillers murmurèrent du bout des lèvres leur approbation tandis que le général se retournait vers le blond avec une expression moqueuse, exactement celle qui le faisait rager à chaque fois.

- Vu les circonstances et la mauvaise santé de l'Empereur, nous sommes dans l'obligation de renforcer la sécurité autour de vos deux Altesses royales, en particulier celle de sa Majesté le prince Edward.

- Pourquoi moi ? À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas...

- Silence !

Le son grinçant qu'émettaient les cordes vocales du militaire se fit plus mielleux.

- Mon petit bonhomme, tu as une nouvelle baby-sitter, que ça te plaise ou non.

...

Les membres de la famille royale recevaient tous une éducation de qualité supérieure, qui développait à la fois le corps et l'esprit. Ainsi, les jeunes princes et les jeunes princesses passaient autant de temps à étudier l'histoire, les mathématiques et la stratégie militaire, qu'à pratiquer les arts martiaux, monter à cheval et s'entrainer. Une partie du Palais avait même été aménagée à cet effet, loin de l'agitation de la Cour, car la pratique d'activités telles que le maniement du sabre et de l'arc demandaient un grand équilibre intérieur, tel que enseigné pas les moines chargés de la formation de la progéniture de l'Empereur.

- Raaaaaaaaaaaah!

Le mannequin de bois, incapable de se défendre contre l'agresseur, vola en éclat. C'était le dix-septième.

- Ed... ?

- Raaaaaaaaaah!

Dix-huitième.

- Ça va bientôt faire une heure que je te regarde déverser ta frustration sur ces fichus pantins. Tu comptes finir avant demain ?

Les paroles de Lin calmèrent un peu la tornade blonde qui, figée dans son élan, laissa tomber son sabre d'entrainement dans l'herbe pour finalement se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, accoté contre un érable, examinait distraitement ses phalanges, l'air ennuyé.

- Tu voudrais pas en parler, à la place ?

Hochant silencieusement la tête, le jeune homme détacha le bandeau qui retenait les mèches blondes qui lui barraient le visage et alla s'asseoir près du futur empereur, se laissant lourdement tomber sur le gazon frais.

- J'ai pas besoin de ce fichu garde-du-corps...

- Ordre du général Kimblee et du conseil impérial, annonça son confident d'un air sévère, singeant à la perfection la voix atone de Pride. En gros, vous êtes dans la merde, votre Altesse.

Edward gonfla ses poumons de l'odeur fraiche du jardin et, fermant les paupières, il cogna à plusieurs reprises sa tête sur l'écorce noueuse de l'arbre centenaire. Il détestait ce petit caporal sadique. Il détestait ce conseil pour lui imposer une nounou alors qu'il aurait très bien pu s'en passer. Il détestait...

- Tient, on dirait que ce type s'entend plutôt bien avec Ranfan...

Son cadet avait tourné la tête vers les deux ninjas, qui, près du terrain d'entrainement, discutaient pour la première fois. Intrigué, l'élixirologue observa à son tour le duo, qui, en effet, avait visiblement des atomes crochus.

S'attardant à son visage aux traits délicats et aux yeux en amandes, son regard détailla le corps svelte et bien proportionné de son protecteur, forgé par des années d'entrainement et par une vie de militaire. Ses muscles, drapés dans le tissu sombre, dégageaient une impression de puissance. L'homme devait avoir dans la vingtaine, tout au plus, et portait l'habituel uniforme des ninjas royaux, sauf pour les gants, blancs ainsi que recouverts d'idéogrammes inconnus, qui tranchaient avec le noir de ses vêtements.

- Il a l'air d'un séducteur, tu ne trouves pas ? Pronostiqua Lin sans bouger la tête, un peu énervé tout de même.

- Hm...

Comme hypnotisé, Ed opina robotiquement, ses iris dorés décrivant la silouhette élancée de leur sujet de conversation. Son ami, étonné par son manque de réaction, observa un moment de silence, fixant de ses yeux bridés l'expression de béatitude qui s'était posée sur le visage de son ainé, l'air surpris. Tout à coup, deux neurones se connectèrent et un sourire étrangement semblable à celui que Greed leur avait servi plus tôt s'étira sur ses traits.

- ... Moi, je crois qu'**il** te plait.

- Crétin de Prince...

- Je te rends le compliment.

Marquant une pause, le blondinet se retourna, incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un obsédé comme toi que je suis nécessairement gay... Tu ne serais pas jaloux, par hasard ?

Le prétendu envieux s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer, comme à son habitude, avec des arguments très réfléchis et spirituels, quand soudain, il fut interrompu par une certaine ninja brune, qui l'interpella de l'endroit où elle était postée.

- Maitre Lin ! Vous avez à vous rendre à la course de bateaux-dragons dans quinze minutes.

- Merci Ranfan, répondit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main. J'arrive tout de suite.

Puis, tirant la langue à son futur premier ministre :

- Bonne chance avec ton petit-copain ! Et mange un peu, crevette !

La dite crevette, attrapant la pomme envoyé par l'espiègle prince de Xing, n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, ce dernier avait disparu. Jettant rageusement l'innocent sur l'herbe fraichement coupée, Edward maudit longuement un certain « imbécile heureux de demi-frère » sous les yeux plus ou moins étonnés du nouvellement promu garde-du-corps impérial, Roy Mustang.

...

À des kilomètres de là, Tim Marcoh savourait sa croustade en repensant à l'étrange vagabond auquel il avait donné la charité. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rêveur. Avait-il vraiment donné un fruit à un prince de sang royal ?

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser si le prochain chapitre prends du temps pour sortir. J'écris terriblement lentement... Reviews ?


	2. Une cuite royale

On dirait que l'inspiration à été moins forte pour ce chapitre, visiblement. Environs deux milles mots difficilement pondus, sur une énorme période de temps, je suis désolée. Merci Myriam pour les supers-critiques destructives ! May Chang aime les mangas ! Désolé pour le titre débile, aussi.

FMA n'est pas à moi. Ce serait beaucoup plus pervers si j'avais des droits dessus...

* * *

Chapitre 2: **Une cuite royale, où la raison pourquoi les princes sont des gens extraordinaires...**

Le monde onirique avait quelque chose de fabuleux, d'extraordinaire. Les philosophes qui avaient inventés les codes ainsi que la morale qui régissaient Xing lui avaient tous accordé une grande et, dans chaque village de l'immense empire, on retrouvait au moins un de ces charlatans prétendant pouvoir interpréter les rêves pour en prévoir les répercussions dans le monde réel. Dans cette univers fantastique, où tout était possible, le ciel n'avait plus de limite, la terre dévoilait tous ses mystères tandis que les froides abimes de la mort perdaient leur aspect terrifiant.

Et Roy Mustang, 23 ans, nouvellement promu garde-du-corps royal, se demandait qu'est-ce que ce crétin de nabot blond écrasé sur **son** lit, dans **sa** chambre, pouvait bien imaginer dans les bras de Morphée.

En réalité, Edward, car c'était le nom du nabot, ne rêvait pas. Son esprit errait, quelque part, dans les limbes d'un sommeil vide et noir. Étalé dans une position pour le moins acrobatique, son corps drapé dans la soie blanch était périodiquement parcouru de frissons, qui commençaient et s'arrêtaient de manière totalement spontanée. On aurait dit une fille, avec ses longues mèches dorées étalées sur l'oreiller et sa silouhette gracile emmitouflée dans les couvertures du militaire. Il avait cette beauté inocente d'adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance, cette allure de garçon poussé trop vite, à la fois mature et inconscient du monde extérieur.

Et il puait l'alcool à plein nez.

Le ninja se massa les tempes pendant un long moment, ses yeux cernés par la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer s'écarquillant à la vue de la mine réjouie de celui qu'il avait dut ramener de force au Palais Impérial.

-Crétin de prince...

...

Quand ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, Lin eut immédiatement envie de hurler au soleil de retourner se coucher et de le laisser dormir.

-Vous êtes réveillé ?

La voix douce et maternelle le sorti un peu plus de sa torpeur et, ouvrant l'oeil gauche, il découvrit le visage soucieux d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules.

-Vous êtes réveillé ? Répéta-t-elle avec le même ton mélodieux. Maitre Lin ?

-Ranfan ...

Le son émis pas ses cordes vocales, si rocailleux et grinçant, exactement comme une porte mal huilée, lui fit soudainement honte. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt à quel point elle avait une jolie voix ?

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son anatomie engourdie par le sommeil et la beuverie de la veille, l'héritier royal pris conscience de la position pour le moins révélatrice dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'est à dire accroché à un oreiller maculé de bave, en caleçon, sans aucun drap d'aucune sorte pour le couvrir, lui et sa casi-nudité.

Ça voulait dire... qu'**elle** l'avait déshabillé ?

-Vous allez bien, maitre Lin?

En une fraction de seconde, le futur chef d'état s'était élégamment écrasé contre le parquet ciré de sa chambre.

-Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il sans pour autant décoller son visage du plancher. Veuillez m'apporter mon petit déjeuner, s'il vous plait. N'oubliez pas de me prendre aussi un thé très infusé, avec aux moins cinq cuillerées de sucre, je vous pries.

Un petit sourire gêné s'étirant timidement sur son visage, la combattante s'inclina et poussa la porte, laissant le prince seul. Celui-ci, après quelques minutes d'échauffement mental, se redressa lentement, les mains appuyées contre les parois de son crâne dans l'espoir de calmer un peu le mal de tête qui prenait un plaisir sadique à lui torturer le cerveau.

-Fichue gueule de bois...

Trainant sa carcasse jusqu'à la penderie en bois d'ébène qui l'attendait de l'autre coté de la pièce, le prochain monarque absolu de Xing s'arma de deux ou trois choses qui ressemblaient à peu près à des vêtements, qu'il enfila du mieux qu'il put sans plus tarder. Quelques pas plus loins, ses mains rencontrèrent un plat rempli d'eau délicieusement fraiche ainsi qu'un fin mouchoir en coton. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa alors qu'il passait le tissu préalablement mouillé sur ses joues brûlantes.

Ouais... Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dut entrainer son demi-frère de meilleur ami dans une spectaculaire tournée des bars du quartier le plus chaud de la ville...

Après avoir longuement savouré les délices du liquide glacé qui arrivait périodiquement à calmer sa tête endolorie, Lin retourna paresseusement dans son lit, se laissant lourdement tomber sur les draps à peine défaits. Le confort était total, si, bien entendu, on négligeait le fait qu'il avait l'impression qu'on avait laissé son corps tourner dans une sécheuse trop longtemps.

-Hm...

Un sourde exclamation de bien-être traversa ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Non... Il n'aurait pas dut entrainer son demi-frère de meilleur ami à faire le mur la nuit dernière...

...

Quand ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, Edward hurla littéralement au soleil de retourner se coucher et de le laisser dormir.

-Grlm...

À voir là une traduction néerlandaise ancienne de « Laisse-moi dormir ».

-Debout Princesse des Lilliputiens. C'est ta première cuite, non ?

Le garde du corps royal eut pour tout réponse un oreiller balancé à l'aveugle à travers la pièce et vague « imbécile de Mustang » plus ou moins articulé. Oui, c'était sa première cuite.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Roy avait été affecté à la protection de l'héritier du trône. Une semaine, pour être plus exact, pendant laquelle ce blondinet trop gâté s'était amusé à essayer de le rendre fou de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Le bilan se résumait à trois enlèvements simulés, cinq faux suicides, quatorze combats (évidement tous remportés par le ninja, qui arrivait toujours à maitriser le turbulent prince de Xing) et un nombre incalculable de fuites en compagnie de son demi-frère, le futur Empereur. Il était imbattable sur tous les points; le pire des maitres que l'homme, pourtant expérimenté, ait jamais eu.

Balançant un pantalon et un de ses chemises sur l'amas non-identifié étalé sur le lit qu'il aurait normalement dut occuper, l'infortuné protecteur leva les yeux aux ciel, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour avoir à s'occuper d'un gamin pareil.

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre du ninja s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Edward Elric!

Who, tel un conquistador soumettant des hordes de sauvage du Nouveau-Monde, se tenait sur le seuil, sa main gauche agrippant ferment le lobe d'oreille endolori d'un certain enfant martyre évoqué dans le chapitre précédent, aka Lin Yao.

-J'exige des explications !

Le nouveau venu, un homme d'âge mur à la petite moustache blanche et au visage sévère, était en fait le chef des ninjas du clan Yao, le seul, après le Conseil et l'Empereur, à avoir un minimum d'autorité sur les deux incontrôlables adolescents. Son rang et l'aura si particulière qui l'entourait avaient fait de lui un semblant de figure paternelle pour ces garçons, qui avaient tout deux grandit sans vraiment connaitre leur géniteur respectif.

-Je... Heum...

L'esprit embrumé de Edward, qui avait brusquement abandonné le confort paisible de l'inconscience au moment de l'arrivée plutôt spectaculaire du groupe, peinait à se remettre en marche.

-Leur altesses royales ont été faire un tour dans le jardin des Plaisirs, répondit simplement son garde du corps. Je me trompe ?

Les princes, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit, se contentèrent d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à leur mentor, mal à l'aise. Ranfan, qui avait suivi Who et son prisonier durant leur traversée du Palais, prit alors leur défense;

-Grand-père, s'il vous plait...

Poussant un soupir, l'ancien ninja reconverti en honorable fonctionnaire relâcha son captif, bien conscient de l'inutilité de s'énerver contre les andouilles dont il avait la charge. C'est d'une voix controlé qu'il leur annonça :

-Si vous n'êtes pas capables de comprendre par vous même vos responsabilités en tant que successeurs favoris de l'Empereur, je suis dans l'obligation de vous faire réaliser les conséquences de vos actes. Vous passerez les trois prochaines semaines dans l'enceinte du Palais. Edward, qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avait un appartement séparé de la résidence principale, logera désormais dans la chambre de Monsieur Mustang.

Le concerné retint tant bien que mal un soupir de dépit.

-Dans la possibilité où vous avez l'idée d'enfreindre mes instructions, continua le vieil homme, ce sera une toute autre personne que vos gentils ninjas personels...

Les deux adolescents ravalèrent bruyamment leur salive, comprenant très bien le terrible sous-entendu. Cette « toute autre personne » les attendait pour la leçon du matin dans une demi-heure.

...

-Le nom du quarante-deuxième Empereur ?

-Ming!

-Faux!

Ed s'écrasa violemment sur le sol en terre-battue du terrain d'entrainement d'escrime, celui le plus près de la marre aux carpes. Il n'avait jamais été très doué en histoire, pour tout dire...

-Le début de la Restauration Zhang?

-1772!

-Faux!

Assis dans l'herbe encore mouillé par la rosée, un prince et deux ninjas regardaient passivement le blondinet se faire massacrer par une Izumi plus terrifiante que jamais.

-Elle est vraiment furieuse aujourd'hui, nota Roy d'un ton neutre, pourtant légèrement tremblant.

Lin acquiesça silencieusement, littéralement tétanisé en l'attente de son passage à l'abattoir. Sa protectrice ne dit rien, elle non plus, probablement parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à ajouter.

-L'ancienne capitale de Xing?

-Huyan!

-Vrai!

L'héritier du trône réprima un gémissement de douleur en sentant la solide tige de bambou habilement manié par son maitre s'écraser contre ses côtes endolories.

-Mais j'avais la bonne réponse!

-On ne contredit pas son maitre!

Et l'un des futurs hommes politiques les plus influents de Shamballa s'écroula, raide-mort.

Izumi Curtis, professeur de son état, se retourna vers les spectateurs qui avaient assisté au carnage sans sourciller. Replaçant son baton à la verticale, elle replaça une de ses innombrables tresses derrière son oreille droite et s'adressa en ces termes à l'assemblée horrifiée:

-La leçon d'histoire est terminée. Monsieur Mustang, veuillez s'il vous plait vous occuper de cette grosse chiffe molle de Edward. Nous allons continuer notre cours avec Lin...

Le concerné frémi d'angoisse tandis que le garde du corps s'exécuta prestement, vaguement intimidé. Quelle mégère effrayante...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de l'endroit où l'élixirologue et combattante de renom enseignait de manière plus ou moins originale aux souverains potentiels de Xing, le ninja percevait de moins en moins les échos d'un apprentissage royal plutôt extrême.

Une certaine crevette blonde, complètement hors-combat sur son épaule, avait retrouvé ses esprits et ne cessait de le houspiller en se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui hurlant de le laisser marcher seul alors qu'il en était visiblement incapable. Les paroles du crustacé microscopique traversaient son larynx à une vitesse formidable, s'emmêlant en un dialecte incompréhensible aux oreilles de son porteur.

La semaine s'annonçait longue...

-Tu pourrais te taire, le nain ?

L'interpellé marqua une pause, pour finalement se remettre gigoter et à hurler de plus belle.

Rectification: la semaine s'annonçait très longue.

-Edwaaaaaaaaaard! Monsieur Mustang!

Une tornade à six nates en approche: May Chang. Instantanément, Roy laissa tomber son fardeau sur le sol et se faire faucher par le phénomène météorologique qui avait visiblement abusé de shojos-mangas remplis d'éphèbes plus adorables les uns que les autres.

Laissant sans scrupules la petite et son drôle de chat noir et blanc couvrir d'affection celui qu'elle appelait son « amoureux le prince Edward », il se tourna vers la femme blonde et sérieuse qui l'accompagnait.

-Bonjour Roy, dit-elle de sa voix atone. Vous survivez ?

Il aimait bien l'humour pince-sans-rire de Riza, sa manière d'exposer les faits d'un œil clair et averti. Elle et lui avaient une relation particulière, scellée par les années et une compréhension mutuelle qui leur était propre. C'était une amie précieuse sur qui il pouvait compter, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je survis, répondit-il en s'autorisant un sourire. Dois-je vous poser la même question ?

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête de secouer la tête d'un air résigné, pensant à la passion un peu excessive de sa protégée pour les bandes-dessinées étrangères.

-Ça pourrait être pire.

-Oui, ça pourrait être pire.

Pendant un instant de silence, les pupilles sombres du ninja détaillèrent le couple qui batifolait dans l'herbe un peu plus loin et l'impression de garçon balloté entre l'enfance et l'adolescence que lui avait donné son jeune maitre un peu plus tôt se renforça dans son esprit.

May était vraiment amoureuse d'Edward. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une amourette de gamine de huit ans, mais ça restait de l'amour. Lin, plus mature malgré son apparence d'idiot profond, aurait gentiment joué le jeu avec un air paternel, histoire de faire plaisir à celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur. Pas Edward. Celui-ci se débattait avec énergie, consolidant l'idée stéréotypée de beau jeune homme mystérieux que s'était inventé la petite fille.

Franchement, Roy trouvait ça mignon. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne.

-Moi qui croyait que tu le détestait...

Riza portait bel et bien le nom de « Hawkeye ».

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé pendant un moment, concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules. La règle numéro 1 est toujours en règle, je me trompe ?

Règle numéro 1 des gardes du corps: Ne jamais éprouver de sentiments pour son maitre. Les sentiments tuent.

-Parce que le Grand Roy Mustang a pour habitude de suivre le règlement ?

Accompagnant ses paroles d'un léger hochement de tête, la dame si taciturne tourna la tête et ordona d'un ton mesuré à May de bien vouloir laisser ce pauvre Ed respirer un peu. Un rapide salut militaire, elle s'éclipsa sans cérémonies, bientôt suivie de celle dont elle avait la charge gambadant à vive allure et de son panda miniature.

Roy s'approcha lentement du cadavre étalé dans l'herbe, risquant même une parole.

-Toujours en vie ?

-J'aimerais bien...

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Ses bras s'emparèrent de nouveau du fardeau au sang bleu, réveillant les protestations endormies de celui-ci.

Riza avait assurément raison, comme à son habitude. Il détestait le règlement.

* * *

J'ai dû me faire tabasser une fan de EdWinry enragée pour écrire du RoyEd. Vous savez comment guérir mes blessures. Enfin, j'espère... Merci à Matsuyama pour sa review, la seule!


	3. Une annonce princière

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça me prends du temps pour sortir un chapitre... Problèmes techniques avec mes feuilles manuscrites, sortie subites de petits drabbles, lecture de Vampire Knight (Ouais! Je suis une fan de Aido ^^! ) etc. donc, je ne me suis pas vraiment concentrée pour écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et Joyeux Noël à tout le monde !

* * *

Chapitre 3: **Une annonce princière **

Cela faisait près de quinze minutes que Edward affichait l'air résigné de celui qui est dans l'impossibilité de nuire à son garde du corps, assis à même le sol dans la chambre de ce dernier. Quinze minutes pendant lesquelles ledit garde du corps s'était contenté de feuilleter distraitement un vieil exemplaire de « Les Trois Mousquetaires », ennuyé voulait. Si cet imbécile de gamin voulait lui faire la gueule, libre à lui. C'était autrement moins fatiguant pour lui que de courir à la suite d'un paquet d'hormones royales.

-Vous êtes élixirologue, Monsieur Mustang ?

Roy releva à regrets les yeux du duel épique contre les gardes du cardinal. Le blondinet avait tourné la tête vers la bibliothèque qui trônait sur le mur du fond, lorgnant les vieux manuels qui trainaient dans les boites à moitié ouvertes depuis l'emménagement du guerrier impérial.

-Si. Tu ne savais pas ?

Ed tiqua.

-S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous être un peu moins familier avec un prince de l'Empire? Dit-il d'un ton vampirique. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir cesser de me tutoyer.

-À vos ordre, _Votre Majesté_.

Le sarcasme toucha directement sa cible, qui se renfrogna de nouveau, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Si ce crétin de ninja voulait qu'il lui fasse la gueule, libre à lui.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, uniquement ponctuées par le frottement du papier qui constituait l'œuvre d'Alexandre Dumas et les soupirs du jeune héritier de Xing. Le solel de fin d'après-midi perçait à travers les épais rideaux accrochés aux fenêtres, donnant à la chambre, qui, en à peine sept jours, avait accueilli les nombreuses conquêtes, une lumière douce et ambrée.

Tout à coup, l'héritier royal fut projeté sur le plancher, frappé par un objet non-identifié. Frottant sa tête endolorie, il jetta un regard rapide au projectile employé par son supposé protecteur dans sa tentative d'assassinat. Celui-ci continuait à lire innocemment, tandis qu'il se penchait vers le livre, car le projectile était bel et bien un livre, intrigué.

-Vous avez des problèmes avec les formules de construction, non ?

Il fit volte-face, ses iris dorés fixant avec méfiance l'homme qui, quelques instants plus tôt, semblait absorbé par le récit des mésaventures du fougueux d'Artagnan. Le classique se referma avec un claquement sec et l'homicide releva son visage, dévoilant ses yeux sombres en ammandes.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se caressant mutuellement, s'enlaçant en une danse torride. C'était comme s'il se voyaient vraiment pour la première fois, comme si leurs esprits communiquaient sans paroles ni gestes, déversant leurs pensées sans médium. La Terre cessa de tourner un instant, laissant place à quelques chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus réel, de plus vrai. Le prince et le ninja furent vaporisés, Xing et l'Empire évaporé. Ils...

Un courant électrique traversa leurs colones vertébrales respectives. Edward fit mine d'étudier les équivalences élixirologiques tandis que Roy reprit le cours de son histoire. Le doute les avaient envahis.

Balayant l'évidence du revers de la main, le futur conseiller impérial fixa un moment la gravure de salamandre représenté dans l'ouvrage meurtrier. Voyons, comment avait-il put penser un seul instant ressentir autre chose qu'un dégout profond pour ce stupide ninja ?

...

Ranfan gambadait dans les interminables couloirs du palais. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter. Elle l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait ! Il était gentil, intelligent, drôle... Quelle chance elle avait ! Quelle ...

-Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?

Le financier de l'Empire la regardait avec un air aussi étonné que sa nonchalance naturelle pouvait lui permettre. En à peine une seconde, le ninja lui avait subtilement foncé dedans, exactement comme une collégienne de romans pour gamines de douze ans et gisait sur le sol. Les joues de cette dernière prirent une teinte écarlate tandis qu'elle se remettait sur pieds, les yeux baissés. À la différence du Prince, qui s'entendait plutôt bien avec l'éminent membre du conseil, sa garde du corps était vaguement intimidée par cet homme pourtant si charismatique. Lin et Greed appartenaient à la même race, c'était probablement pour ça...

-Je vais bien, merci, balbutia-t-elle. Je vous pries de m'excuser de vous avoir dérrangé.

-Voyons, ce n'est rien ! Vous devez déjà avoir du mal avec Lin, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme pour ajouter à son malaise, le visage du fonctionnaire s'étira, pour faire changement, en un rictus aux dents anormalement pointues. Un frisson lui traversa l'épine dorsale et elle acquiesça lentement, pas exactement rassurée.

-Sa Majesté est dans sa chambre. Il préfère prendre ses repas seuls avec Son Altesse Edward.

-Ah...

Son sourire malsain se métamorphosa en une moue pensive.

-J'imagine que vous courrez souvent dans les couloirs du Palais durant vos rares pauses, comme ça, sans raisons... continua-t-il tout en gardant son expression songeuse.

Un hochement de tête, très raide, lui répondit. Elle _détestait_ cette habitude qu'il avait de toujours deviner ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

* * *

-Je dois aller vérifier si mon maitre n'a pas profité de mon absence pour s'éclipser.

La ninja fit une rapide révérence, désirant à tout prix s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Ce type était louche.

Alors qu'elle s'enfuyait à une vitesse soigneusement calculée, la voix grave de ce dernier l'interpella.

-Vous serez présente au bal, Ranfan ?

...

-Un bal ?!!

À l'annonce de Gluttony, Ed avait copieusement recraché son thé sur le sol, tandis que Lin s'était contenté de hausser les sourcils, incrédule.

-Je croyais que nous étions punis...

Son homologue, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Who a la fâcheuse habitude de faire passer votre éducation avant les affaires d'état, soupira-t-il, plus pour lui même qu'à l'intention de ses interlocuteurs. De toute façon, la fête aura lieu dans l'enceinte du Palais et vous ne pouvez absolument pas vous défiler.

-Un bâââââl...

Écrasé sur les coussins disposés autour de la table basse sur laquelle les deux héritiers royaux prennaient le dernier repas de la journée, un adolescent aux cheveux blonds agonisait en se tortillant comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il détestait les réceptions officielles, probablement à cause des aristocrates idiotes et trop maquillées qui le draguaient à chaque fois qu'il assistait à ces dernières.

-En effet, un bal, dit l'intendant du palais, ignorant avec superbe le désespoir du fils adoptif de l'Empereur. Le Président vient directement d'Amestris pour négocier l'entente cordiale entre nos deux nations. Il sera accompagné de sa femme et de sa fille, qui doit avoir à peu près votre âge. Le conseil compte sur vous pour faire bonne impression lors de la soirée organisée pour célébrer leur arrivée.

Un autre râle s'échappa de l'amas de chair et d'os étalé sur le sol.

-Notre présence est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Lin, qui avait profité de l'intermède pour dévorer le reste de son repas.

À voir là un : Je doute qu'Ed supporte le coup.

-Oui.

Fin de la discussion. Xing était vraiment une dictature...

Gluttony prit congé, laissant l'un au bord de la crise nerveuse, l'autre dans la plus profonde indifférence.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal, honnêtement ...

Roy, qui avait observé la scène depuis la porte ouverte, n'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter la réaction du jeune prince, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi un adolescent comme Edward détestait les fêtes où l'alcool coulait à flots et où les belles jeunes demoiselles abondaient.

-Cessez de me tutoyer ! Vous savez très bien que je déteste !

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Ce n'était même pas une question !

Un peu plus, et ils se sautaient dessus pour un énième combat à mort, encore et toujours remporté par le garde-du-corps.

-Il déteste, éluda avec flegme son demi-frère en mâchouillant un cure-dents, coupant de court la dispute en devenir. C'est physiologique.

-Je vois... Et j'imagine que je dois aussi être présent ?

Le ninja se signa mentalement. Les jolies filles de dignitaires Amestriens n'attendaient que lui. Le futur empereur lui adressa un regard entendu, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Oui...

Ce fut le dernier mot du blond héritier, qui avala un morceau de mangue qui trainait dans son assiette, réellement déprimé, cette fois.

...

Cette nuit-là, dans le Palais impérial, ont n'entendit point, comme depuis deux semaines, les hurlements hystériques d'un élixirologue enragé pris dans une lutte contre son infortuné garde-du-corps. Non pas qu'il ait une extinction de voix où qu'il ait soudain oublié la frustration profonde qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme évoqué précédemment, mais bien car Roy avait eu la bonne idée de l'attacher et de le bâillonner pour, enfin, passer une nuit tranquille.

Ed ne dormait pas. Il essayait, en vain, de foudroyer du regard l'homme endormi qui l'avait attaché sur sa couche à moitié nu. Peut-être ne se l'aurait-il pas avoué, mais en se réveillant prisonier barreaux du lit du ninja, il avait paniqué, se préparant au pire. Jusqu'à ce que son bourreau se présente, lui faisant une grimace avant de se glisser entre deux couvertures à même le sol, s'endormant comme une masse.

Salaud de Mustang...

...

Le tissu sombre glissa sur son corps, épousant ses formes et sa silouhette. C'était un beau vêtement, bien coupé, arrangé comme il le fallait. La classique petite robe noire était toute désignée pour le bal.

Ranfan gigota encore quelques minutes devant le grand miroir de sa chambre et soupira. Le cadeau de son grand-père aurait vraiment fonctionné si, au moins, le vilain petit canard qu'elle était avait eu de l'allure...

Tout à coup, trois cognements secs résonnèrent dans la chambre. Se retournant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour du palais, la ninja découvrit avec stupeur le jeune homme qui la poussait à gambader comme une idiote, ivre d'amour. Accroupi en équilibre instable sur une branche à près de deux mètres de la terre ferme, il lui adressa un signe de la main, tout sourire. Oh mon dieu...

-Non mais t'es malade ?!! lui hurla-t-elle après l'avoir littéralement arraché à son perchoir et tiré à l'intérieur. Imagine que mon grand-père, ou pire encore, le prince, te voit ? J'ai failli faire une crise...

Trop tard, il était déjà en train de l'embrasser. Bien, en plus, en lui soutenant délicatement la nuque, ses doigts s'enroulant dans ses cheveux détachés tandis qu'elle se rapprochait instinctivement de lui, s'accrochant à sa légère chemise en coton. C'était surrement illégal d'embrasser aussi bien...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser, il se retira.

-Ta robe te va très bien, murmura-t-il tout près de son visage. Tu as une sortie spéciale ?

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, elle tira maladroitement sur le satin sombre pour cacher ses hanches un peu trop volumineuses à son goût, son visage prenant rapidement une teinte écarlate tandis qu'elle reculait, gênée.

-C'est une réception pour l'arrivée du Président d'Amestris. Je dois surveiller Maitre Lin durant la soirée et... J'aimerais que tu viennes, en ami, bien sûr...

Les escarpins douloureux que ses pieds habitués aux chaussures pratiques avaient dû revêtir parurent soudainement très intéressants. Si Who apprenait qu'elle voyait un garçon en cachette, celui-ci risquait la peine capitale et elle l'enfermement à vie. « Les ninjas sont froids, rusés et impitoyables. Ils n'ont pas de sentiments et sont dévoués corps et âmes à leur mission. » Plutôt dur pour une adolescente de seize ans...

Une éternité sembla s'écouler, pendant laquelle Ranfan fixa ses orteils pianoter à travers l'enchevêtrement de lacets de cuir qui constituaient ses souliers.

-Je crois que je serai obligé de me trouver un complet à l'occidentale, dans ce cas, dit alors son copain en se frottant la nuque. Quand dois-je me présenter là-bas ?

Sa paume s'était posée sur la joue brulante de la jeune fille tandis que son autre main s'affairait à repousser les mèches rebelles qui lui barraient le front. Passive, elle conserva son regard rivé sur le parquet. Ce garçon était vraiment trop parfait pour elle...

-Tu es merveilleuse et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur son front. Le reste n'est qu'accessoire, d'accord ?

Il l'enlaça et elle senti son cœur défaillir un moment. Son odeur et sa chaleur l'enveloppaient, ses bras la pressaient contre lui et elle était heureuse. Le reste n'était qu'accessoire.

-Ranfan !

La voix trop familière du quatorzième fils de l'Empereur la ramena en un éclair à la réalité.

-Sort ! chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre par laquelle l'intrus était entré. Dépêche-toi !

Puis, à voix haute:

-Je me change, j'arrive tout de suite !

Son ami, retourné sur la branche sur laquelle il l'avait surpris à grimace dans cette robe qui lui allait pourtant si bien, lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître comme il était apparu.

-Attends Alphonse ! fit-elle avant qu'il ne se fonde dans la nuit qui venait de se lever. Demain, à neuf heures !

...

-Tu crois que ça va fonctionner ?

L'homme à qui ont avait posé la question haussa un sourcil, cessant un moment de se curer les ongles avec son couteau de chasse. Cette habitude étrangement raffinée détonait avec le mode de vie qu'ils menaient, l'état d'alerte permanent qui les étouffaient comme une pellicule de cellophane collée à même leur peau. Ça lui permettait de se calmer les nerds.

-Logiquement, oui. J'ai mémorisé les plans du Palais ainsi que l'heure et l'emplacement des tours de garde. Tout devrait bien aller.

-Tu sais bien que les plans trop parfaits ne fonctionnent jamais ...

Un troisième personnage s'était joint à la discussion, se laissant lourdement tomber sur un chaise près de la table sur laquelle une quantité impressionante de fils électriques s'enchevêtraient en un labyrinthe coloré.

-Je me demande ce que mon cher frère Lin est devenu après toutes ces années...

Je suis triste, Greed n'apparait plus vraiment dans les scans en ce moment... Reviews ?


	4. Il faut embrasser beaucoup de

Oh mon dieu, un monstre! Je n'ai pas écrit depuis un long moment et j'ai pratiquement vomi ce chapitre en quelques jours. Hourra! J'espère que vous me pardonnez pour l'interminable attente. Comme quoi il faut absolument que Greed réapparaisse dans les scans pour me motiver à taper quelque chose... J'aimerais aussi vous faire remarquer que, pour une fois, Al got the girl. Je suis tannée de le voir se retrouver avec une OC qu'on a mis là par pure pitié. Où avec son frère. Bref.

Sur ce...

Mesdames et Messieurs, vous voilà invités au Bal !

* * *

Chapitre 4: **Il faut embrasser beaucoup de grenouilles avant de trouver un prince**

Edward soupira une fois de plus, sirotant dans son coin une coupe de champagne. Lin l'avait abandonné, préférant peloter une autre aristocrate aux formes généreuses à sa compagnie. Classique. C'était son passe-temps favori, le futur empereur ne partageant pas son allergie aux bals officiels.

La salle de bal, noire de monde ce soir-là, avait été réaménagée à l'occidentale, laissant place à une piste de danse et à des victuailles exotiques qui s'empilaient sur les buffets. On avait même accroché un lustre importé de Drachma pour éclairer les invités. La fête battait son plein. Du coin de l'oeil, l'élixirologue entrevoyait May et les plus jeunes princes et princesses se ruer sur la nourriture sous la protection bienveillante de leur ninjas attitrés tandis qu'à quelques mètres, Izumi dansait lascivement une valse avec un homme qui devait faire au moins deux fois sa taille. Glutonny, dans un coin, lançait des ordres discrets mais efficaces aux serveurs chargés de plateaux présentant des bouchées aux goûts délicats et recherchés.

Près d'une fenêtre, Ranfan semblait nerveuse, habillée d'une robe qui lui faisait particulièrement bien, ses cheveux détachés et un collier de jade accroché à son cou. Edward suivit de ses iris dorés le dessin harmonieux de ses épaules nues et de sa taille fine. Lin refusait probablement de se l'avouer, mais sa gardienne avait vraiment du charme. Elle était simplement trop gentille et intelligente pour lui, voilà tout.

Continuant à repérer des visages connus à travers la foule, le prince remarqua que quelqu'un le regardait fixement. Il détourna rapidement le regard, intimidé par l'aura étrange qui émanait de ce garçon.

Le visage ne lui était pas familier, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos des grandes pupilles d'encre de celui qui l'observait qui lui rappelait un époque lointaine et perdue; celle de son passé, celui qui précédait son entrée à la cour, et qui lui avait toujours semblé nébuleux. Il se souvenait de petits choses, d'infimes morceaux d'une plus grande mosaïque, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se remémorer la plus grande image, celle-ci semblait floue et mal cadrée. Ce regard, ces grands lacs bleutés qui le fixaient sans ciller, il n'arrivait pas à en tirer autre chose qu'une vague impression de déjà-vu.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de méditer plus longtemps sur la question, un silhouette qu'il reconnaissait d'entre mille se posta devant lui, le dardant d'un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

-Sa Majesté le Prince Edward.

Son garde-du-corps n'avait pas fini de l'embêter avec le fait qu'il lui ait demandé d'éviter trop de familiarités inutiles.

-Monsieur Roy Mustang.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le ninja, qui avait revêtu un complet noir pour la soirée, s'installa à coté du prince, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

-Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à boire de l'alcool, je me trompes ?

En une fraction de seconde, Roy s'était emparé de sa coupe de champagne, et l'avait prestement vidé d'un coup, engloutissant le liquide couleur miel sous les yeux de l'adolescent.

-Vous non plus, répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive. Et puis ce n'est pas de vos oignons, de toute façon.

-En effet...

Un sourire de triomphe illumina son visage tandis qu'il chuchotait à l'oreille du blondinet:

-Mais je préférait ne pas avoir à vous déshabiller moi-même comme la dernière fois. Vous gigotez autant qu'un poisson hors de l'eau lorsque vous êtes ivre.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée. C'était peut-être bas, mais au regard que lui envoyait son garde du corps, il savait que c'était loin d'être faux. L'idée que cet imbécile lui ait enlevé ses vêtements un par un le gênait terriblement.

Roy soupira. L'héritier du trône avait cette drôle de manière de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand il était contrarié. Il fronçait les sourcils et fixait le plancher, ce tic lui donnant un air d'écolière gênée. Ça aurait été ridicule sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais dans son cas, c'était étrangement, comment dire... approprié.

-Vous êtes le prince Edward, je me trompes?

Le concerné releva la tête, aussitôt suivi par son ninja attitré.

Une fille, qui devait être de son âge, se tenait devant lui. Elle avait une silhouette élancée, avec de grands yeux céruléens et un visage plein qui semblait perdu entre les formes précises de l'âge adulte et les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses cheveux, détachés sur ses épaules à peine recouvertes d'un châle translucide, avait cette teinte de blond très pâle, presque blanc. Elle était jolie, indéniablement, sa robe rouge mettant en valeur la pâleur délicate de sa peau et le bleu intense de ses iris. Très jolie.

-Je... Oui, c'est moi!

Edward s'était levé d'un coup, se révélant être beaucoup plus petit que l'adolescente qui l'avait abordé. Roy se permit un haussement de sourcil. Le prince avait visiblement flashé sur celle-là.

-Ah! Je vous imaginais différent! s'exclama-t-elle avec une expression de réelle surprise. On m'a dit que Xing avait des coutumes plutôt particulières, alors j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas vous et votre...

-Non! ... Je veux dire, ce n'est que mon garde-du-corps, Monsieur Roy Mustang.

Plus lentement, le ninja se redressa et d'un geste délicat, s'empara de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Vaguement gênée, la blonde retira prestement ses doigts des siens avant de les cacher derrière son dos.

-Enchanté, mademoiselle, dit-il avec la voix sensuelle qu'il réservait à la gente féminine, s'inclinant doucement. Vous êtes ravissante ce soir.

Le prince ne put s'empêcher de soupirer discrètement devant l'attitude de séducteur louche qu'abordait son protecteur. Il ne comprenait pas qu'autant de femmes se jettent à ses pieds, même s'il devait s'avouer que le complet sobre et chic qu'il portait pour le bal lui faisait très bien. Tellement bien qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué à quel point il mettait en valeur ses épaules droites et ses yeux d'onyx.

Non. Edward Elric n'avait rien remarqué du tout. Il n'avait rien vu. Du tout.

- M-Merci! bégaya-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Ses yeux trouvèrent appui sur ses chaussures, intimidés par le regard provocateur du ninja. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle recevait des compliments de ce genre, mais c'était tout de même embarrassant, surtout de la par d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Reprenant contenance, elle s'adressa de nouveau à l'héritier royal:

-Excusez-moi de ne pas m'être présentée en premier lieu ! Je suis Winry Rockbell.

Une expression surprise éclaira le visage d'Edward. Rockbell ?

-C'est vous la fille du Président?

-Oui, je... Je voudrais vous parler, fit-elle en posant un regard insistant sur Roy. En privé.

Roy se retira de bonne grâce, adressant un dernier regard langoureux à la jeune fille et une expression amusée à l'héritier royal. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans la foule, il se demanda négligemment si son maître avait déjà eu une petite-amie. L'idée le fit sourire.

Quel pouvait bien être le genre de fille qu'Edward fréquenterais ?

***

Lin salua cérémonieusement la rousse à la poitrine généreuse qui venait de lui accorder une danse avant d'aller se prendre une coupe de champagne au fond de la salle. Passant près d'Envy et de Greed, qui se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude, il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les insultes aussi étranges que sophistiquées que les deux conseillers s'envoyaient au visage.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du buffet, il remarqua Ranfan qui observait les étoiles avec un abandon casi-total. Sa silhouette bien proportionnée, ses épaules délicates malgré les années d'entrainement, sa nuque éclairée par son collier de pierre pâle; elle était magnifique. Encore plus que toutes les aristocrates idiotes avec qui il avait perdu son temps ce soir.

-Ranfan ?

La ninja se retourna brusquement, surprise.

-Maître Lin ! s'écria-t-elle, heureuse que la poudre dont elle s'était recouvert le visage cache le sang qui lui montait aux joues. J'espère que vous appréciez le bal. Avez vous fait de nouvelles connaissances ?

-Oui, oui...

Le prince s'efforça de décoller son regard des hanches trop bien dessinées de sa protectrice. Cette fille devait définitivement s'habiller comme ça plus souvent.

-... J'ai fait la connaissance de cette fille, là-bas, au fond.

Il fit un geste vague en direction d'une brune vêtue d'un courte robe rouge qui semblait passionnée par le discours soporifique d'un Pride ennuyé. Malgré son allure d'enfant et sa taille, le fonctionaire était le plus mature et le plus rationnel des membres du conseil impérial.

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas de son nom ?

-En fait...

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma en un claquement sec. Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir demandé son prénom, trop occupé à reluquer discrètement ses fesses.

-Alphonse !

D'un coup, Ranfan s'était levée, se dirigeant vers un homme que Lin n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était grand, bien plus que lui-même, blond comme les blés et indéniablement beau. Ridiculement beau.

-Alphonse, je te présente le prince Lin, fit la jeune fille en tirant son ami par la manche. Maitre Lin, voici mon ami Alphonse.

Secouant sans grande conviction la main tendue que lui offrait l'inconnu, le futur empereur fut surpris par l'assurance que dégageait ses grandes paumes énergiques. Souriant, Alphonse s'inclina légèrement tout en lui serrant la main.

-Enchanté. Vous êtes donc le fameux maitre de Ranfan. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Ah bon ?

Lin se surpris à rougir. Il aimait rendre ses gardes-du-corps fous. Il en tirait un petit plaisir sadique, une espèce d'excitation à chaque fois qu'un autre ninja surentrainé rendait les armes, épuisé. Il était égocentrique et se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser de lui, la plupart le détestant de la manière la plus cordiale. Alors pourquoi l'opinion de sa protectrice semblait étrangement lui importer ?

-Oui, fit Ranfan, coupant de court les réflexions de l'héritier royal. Alphonse ne se lasse jamais de m'entendre parler de la vie au Palais.

Elle se frotta distraitement la nuque et les pupilles de Lin furent happés par la forme délicate de son cou remontant peu à peu jusqu'à son visage.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit vraiment compte à quel point elle était jolie. À quel point ses yeux avait cette jolie façon de briller quand elle souriait, à quel point ses cheveux d'ébène semblaient doux au toucher et à quel point ses lèvres pleines étaient désirables.

Non.

Non, non, non.

-Excusez-moi pour un instant.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà il s'éclipsait. Ses pensées bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, se mélangeant à musique et aux conversations ambiantes. Fonçant vers la toilette des hommes, Lin se jeta sur le lavabo en marbre et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée.

Quelques éternités passèrent avant qu'il ne relève la tête, hagard, son reflet se frappant au miroir. Il haletait et sa respiration formait de la buée contre le verre. Il éprouvait cet étrange mélange de peur, de honte, de plaisir et d'excitation puérile. Il était amoureux.

S'enfermant dans l'une des cabines, il s'efforça de se remémorer les dernières semaines, notant les fois où il avait croisé les iris brumeux de sa protectrice, frôlé rapidement sa main ou encore détaillé les détails son visage. Il ne les comptait plus. Et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Sans le vouloir, il se frappa la tête contre l'une des parois de bois du cubicule.

-Tout vas bien là dedans ?

Reconnaissant la voix du trésorier impérial, Lin sursauta. Il aimait bien Greed mais ne se sentait exactement à l'aise de lui raconter ses histoires de coeur. Il pris la voie facile et mentit.

-Oui, je me suis seulement cogné.

-D'accord.

La porte de la salle de bain se referma et le prince soupira. L'éclat qui avait éclairé le visage de la jeune fille à l'arrive d'Alphonse s'imposa instantanément à son esprit et un nœud douloureux tordit son estomac. Il se cognant de nouveau la tête contre le bois dur.

Jaloux.

Il était vraiment tombé si bas ?

***

May Chang courrait à travers les couples agglutinés sur la piste de danse, suivie de Xiao Mei qui semblait se fondre au carrelage noir et blanc de la salle de bal. Elle avait passé la soirée à se gaver de sucreries sous les yeux réprobateurs de Riza et avait désormais besoin d'un passe-temps plus distrayant. Comme échapper à sa gardienne.

Se faufilant jusqu'à l'arrière de la salle, croisant au passage Ranfan et un garçon qui lui rappelait vaguement un personnage qu'elle avait entre-aperçu dans un de ses shojo-mangas. Ranfan avait de la chance de s'être trouvé un meilleur prince charmant que son andouille de grand-frère. Lin avait beau être très gentil, il n'avait pas du tout l'étoffe d'un vrai héro de contes de fée.

Identifiant le visage du ninja chargé de la protection de son amour le Prince Edward à travers les robes sophistiquées d'aristocrates et les complets chics d'éminents membres du gouvernement, elle se précipita vers lui, sa robe beige sautillant au rythme de ses courtes enjambées.

-Monsieur le ninja ! s'écria-t-elle en tirant trois petits coups sur le pantalon de ce dernier. Monsieur le ninja !

Roy se retourna, croisant le regard de la petite fille. Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, son drôle de chat accroché à l'une de ses huit tresses. Il la jaugea des yeux et s'accroupi à sa hauteur.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, princesse ?

May fut surprise par le ton délicat qu'avait employé le ninja. Il était très beau, soigné et aurait pu très bien passer pour un vrai prince s'il l'avait voulu. Quoiqu'il était horriblement vieux.

Elle tira involontairement la langue à cette pensée et ne se rendit pas compte du regard amusé que lui envoyait son homologue.

-Vous savez où se trouve le Prince Edward ? Je dois lui demander de danser avec moi avant les douze coups de minuit !

Roy se frotta le menton, mimant un état de réflexion intense.

-Le Prince est occupé pour le moment, mais je crois qu'il acceptera volontiers de vous emmener danser ce soir. Je vais essayer de le trouver pour vous.

Lui faisant signe d'attendre, il se dirigea vers le fontaine, où les deux jeunes gens s'étaient dirigés pour "discuter en privé". Un sourire s'arracha à ses lèvres à l'idée d'Edward abordant la blondinette en lui parlant de longs et fastidieux calculs alchimiques.

Il sorti du palais par une petite porte de service, respirant l'air frais de la nuit. Il observa un moment la demi-lune avant de se diriger d'un bon pas vers le jardin. Après tout, il était malvenu de faire attendre une jeune fille, princesse de surcroit.

La fontaine et ses alentours étaient déserts. Éberlué, Roy se demanda un instant si... Oh non, le gamin n'avait tout de même pas...

S'affairant à chercher à travers les buissons le couple s'échangeant peut-être quelque baisers langoureux ou autre chose d'un peu moins avouable, le ninja soupira. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le gamin comme ça.

C'est à ce moment qu'une idée encore plus terrifiante pris racine dans son esprit.

L'élixirologue ne pouvait pas s'être enfuit. En règle générale, c'était une chose qu'il faisait de concert avec son demi-frère et de manière beaucoup moins subtile. Il n'aurait pas incité un jeune fille à le suivre. Il n'aurait pas fait ça en sachant qu'Izumi le découperait délicatement et douloureusement en petits morceaux si elle apprenait qu'il avait une fois de plus brisé les règles que lui avait imposé Who. Il n'aurait pas... Non...

Edward Elric, héritier du trône de l'Empire, et Winry Rockbell, fille du Président de la république d'Amestris, avaient été kidnappés.

_

* * *

_

_Je suis une fanficeuse indigne et inconstante. Vous pouvez avoir pitié de moi et quand même me laisser des reviews ?_


End file.
